An image sensor is an important part of a camera. Generally, the image sensor is comprised of an image sensor board including an image sensing chip and a core board including a main chip. Currently, voltages of interface levels of most image sensing chips are 1.8 V and 2.8 V, and voltages of interface levels of the main chip are 1.8 V and 3.3 V. Because used voltages of interface levels are different, a voltage of an interface level between the image sensing chip and the main chip needs to be converted.
The prior art provides a method for implementing voltage conversion of an interface level between an image sensing chip and a main chip. In the voltage conversion method, several pins are defined on a connector between a core board and an image sensor board; when a voltage of an interface level of the image sensing chip is 1.8 V, as shown in FIG. 1, the image sensor board converts, by using an LDO (Low Dropout Regulator), a 3.3 V voltage received from the core board into 1.8 V to provide to the image sensing chip, and transmits, by using a connection cable, the converted 1.8 V voltage to a voltage control module in a connector of the main chip, so that a working voltage of the main chip is controlled at 1.8 V; when the voltage of the interface level of the image sensing chip is 2.8 V, as shown in FIG. 2, the image sensor board converts, by using the LDO, a 3.3 V voltage received from the core board into 2.8 V to provide to the image sensing chip, and transmits, by using the connection cable, the received 3.3 V voltage received from the core board to the voltage control module in the connector of the main chip, so that the working voltage of the main chip is controlled at 3.3 V.
In the foregoing process of implementing voltage conversion of the interface level between the image sensing chip and the main chip, in the process of transmission from the image sensor board to the core board, because a current on the connection cable between the image sensor board and the core board is relative large, a voltage received by the core board is attenuated, and when the voltage is excessively attenuated, a working voltage of the main chip is not ensured, thereby reducing reliability of image processing.